1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote control assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various remote control assemblies have been developed for many applications. Typical use of remote control assemblies includes, but is not limited to, automotive applications such as control of automatic transmissions, accelerators, clutches, cruise controls, HVAC vents, and the like. Many of these applications include the transmission of motion in a curved path by a flexible transmitting core element slidably disposed in a conduit. These conduits typically include a liner, a sheath, and at least one wire for reinforcing the sheath about the liner.
During normal operation of the remote control assembly, the wires move relative to one another, the sheath, and the liner. Current designs of the wires help reduce, but may not completely reduce, movement of the wires and/or movement of the sheath. Furthermore, current designs of the wires may deform the sheath and/or the liner when the wires move relative to the sheath.
As such, there remains an opportunity to design a wire that further reduces movement of the wires with respect to one another, the sheath, and the liner. Also, there remains an opportunity to design a wire that eliminates deformation of the sheath and/or the liner.